Going Under
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: For Fallenbey's contest, What exactly is Tsubasa feeling during the time whe he's under the dark power WARNING: MAKES YOU WISHE THAT YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!


**I don't own MFB or any of the characters. WARNING: MAY BE DEPRESSING**

* * *

His life was a living hell.

Living every day cowering in fear that the dark power would consume his soul during a battle, giving him no opinion to his actions.

Although they showed almost no sign of it, Tsubasa could tell that his friends trust in him minimized every time he was consumed. He could see it in their eyes and words.

Whenever he asked to participate in an upcoming battle, Madoka would give a half answer and change the subject before scurrying away with or without an excuse.

Ginka, Masamune and Yuu would always take his place in battle, reassuring him that everything would be alright. He would give a fake smile of reassurance every now and then but under his cheerful mask there was a lost and timid soul that longed for a way out of the everlasting pain and misery.

Gin usually would run away from the arena when it happened she couldn't handle what was in front of her. He knew she didn't blame him but whenever he saw her leave the arena, he felt like he had just been stabbed in the chest.

Although she wasn't under the control of the dark power, he knew she felt just as bad as he did. He wanted to comfort her, let her know that everything would work out in the end, but he could never bring himself to do it. They would usually avoid each other, not wanting to be a burden to the other.

And so, not being able to express himself to anyone, the dark power continued to eat away at him. He continuously circled around on a carousel of agony. Starting to forget his true self, who he was, where he was. He was drowning in the shadows without a way out.

Tough, with his cheerful mask over his feelings, he would continuously remind himself within darkness there was light and with light, there was a way out of the madness. He would continue to search for it every time he was taken over, but after continuous failed attempts were made, he soon discovered that there was no light to save him this time.

Or was there.

Maybe he just couldn't see it yet. Maybe it was there, just farther than from where he was reaching. He would never know. He could never tell. The truth and lies, the light and darkness, good and evil had been mixed together so one could never tell where either was.

To realize which was which, one would have to be unfortunate enough to stumble upon the "yang" side of the word and before you realized what was going on, it was too late. Your soul would become one of the unfortunate ones that would be permanently engulfed in the shadows.

Ryuga was one of those souls.

The day he had transferred the dark power to Tsubasa. It was a cheerful afternoon and Tsubasa was feeling as confident as ever. He knew that the battle was as good as his. He had the perfect strategy and friends to back him up all the way. He had never felt better.

However, when the time came to battle the dragon emperor, the setting instantly became more dreary as soon as L-Drago blader stepped up to the stadium.

Minutes later, Tsubasa was on his knees, near tears due to the pain he was feeling. Was this what Ryuga was feeling every day of his life? He could never find out, because moments later he was flown back and his vision blacked out.

After that he had always felt the same pain he had felt on that fateful day. Though it worsened every day, and would torment him to the brink of sanity.

So every day, he would wander aimlessly, searching for a light that was right in front of him, but he could not yet see with the blindfold he was wearing. He would never take it off to look for it, he would try to search for it another way.

If only he were to take the blindfold and realize the light shining brightly in front of him was the one he had avoided the most, the one who he longed to talk to, but cold never muster up the words to do so, and if he never did, he would never discover that the light he longed for was Gin herself.

* * *

**I think a puppy just died there 0_0 oh well. I think I did okay for a depression fic there. For those of you Soul Eater fans out there I think this was the basis of Crona's poem XD. Oh well, this was my attempt at a Songfic for the song Going Under by Evanescence. Now if you'll excuse me this story has taken away all of my happy thoughts. *goes into Emo corner* this makes me wish I'd never been born! (But seriously though, I think I'll make a humorous Christmas fic to lighten my mood) **

**FAREWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS!**


End file.
